The key mission of the Secret Service and U.S. Diplomatic Security Service is protection. Agents and officers are specially trained to make sure the President, U.S. cabinet secretaries and others they detail are protected, including in situations that may be dangerous or even life-threatening. Agents and officers may work 20-hour days, spend weeks at a time on the road, and be outside in extreme weather for extended periods. They may be called upon to exert themselves physically while wearing professional attire, at a moment's notice. One of the only logistical functions perhaps outside of their control is maintaining their own comfort and outward professional appearance due to excessive perspiration or heat exposure.
Special Agents of the Secret Service wear attire that is appropriate for the surroundings in order to blend in with crowds and avoid easy detection. In many circumstances, this attire is a conservative business suit that can conceal service pistols and electronic equipment. Not only must the agent deal with heat from the external environment, but he/she must also cope with heat generated within his/her own body as a result of physical exertion or warm climate.
Failure to properly release and move heat away from the body during physical exertion or extended periods in heated environs can cause a dangerous rise in a person's body temperature, potentially resulting in adverse health effects such as heat exhaustion or heat stroke. Likewise, visible sweat stains appear on garments leaving unsightly wet spots that are unprofessional.
Adequate cooling of body temperature is critical to non-federal employees as well. Professionals in the private sector who are required to wear suits for long days of work meetings and site visits may experience sweating and discomfort during business activities. Embarrassing perspiration and discomfort may impede job performance and client confidence, betraying any outward poise or self-assurance. Likewise, people involved in professional and college sports such as coaches and managers may wish to maintain a professional appearance along the sidelines during intense situations in warm environments.